Truth or Dare
by Candy.Derams
Summary: It was just a game of truth or dare but why was ayano getting punished?


**TRUTH OR DARE?**

It was raining. Hard. Really hard. Really really hard. Just like it had been for the past month. That, of course, had cancelled out all the missions of the kannagi clan & dectective Tachibana. Ayano, Kazuma ,Ren ,Katherine, detective Tachibana, Nanase & yukari. All were really bored. That would have been a good thing, if they weren't so bored out of their minds.

They lay sprawled out all over the meeting room. Juugo was out with a cold. And they did every, little, thing that crossed their minds. Katherine was gazing out the window, next to Kazuma. The said person currently sat cross-legged against the wall, pretending to sleep, but anyone who knew him well enough would know that he was secretly cursing the rain outside for ruining his plans for money. Meanwhile, Yukari and Nanase sat on the floor. While Ren lay flat on his stomach on the floor, drawing invisible patterns into the floor. That left Ayano to lean against the wall while twirling a piece of hair around her finger.

They threw around random ideas whenever they could think of something, which wasn't often. Unfortunately, these ideas were usually rejected with a shrug of the shoulders, or a lazy "Nah".

"THERES NOTHING TO DO!" complained Katherine. She had grown tired of countingRain drops. Besides, they fell too fast for her to count accurately anyways.

"Yeah, we figured that out Katherine. But what we can do about it?" asked Ayano.

"Well, I have an idea. I suggest that we play a game." Said Ren. "It'll take up time.

"so what do we play?" questioned Kazuma.

"What about cards then?" asked Nanase.

"Too boring." said Yukari.

"Not fun." said Kazuma.

"I don't know if you guys agree, but what about a game of Truth or Dare?" Ayano asked.

Everyone was silent for a moment as they pondered and thought about the possibility of playing this game and what would happen if they did.

After a minute, Kazuma responded. "Hmm, not a bad idea." he said while nodding his approval.

"I agree, why don't we do it." Said ren.

"Sure, at least it's something to do." Replied Tachibana.

"Oh why not" agreed Nanase & Yukari

"Don't we need something to spin?" asked Kathrine.

"Well, I have this." Said Ren as he held up a battered and dented looking pen.

"That won't spin very well."

"How about this?" suggested Nanase as he took out a bright, green water bottle.

"Perfect."

Ayano placed the water bottle in the center of the circle and then asked the big question.

"So, who wants to go first?"

Several hands were raised.

"Oh! Let me first explain the rules. To who ever the cap of the bottle faces they get to ask & to who ever the bottom points must answer. ok?" She asked.

"Ok!" everyone agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>The bottle spun.<strong>

The cap was pointing at Ayano & the bottom at Ren. "Ren truth or dare?"

"Truth" "ok!...Umm….." Thought Ayano racking her Brain for a question. "You have to tell us your face book password truthfully OR ELSE"

"**What**!"

"Come on tell us~"

"ayumiren247"

Can't believe you gave off such personal information so easily" Said Detective Tachibana.

Ren colored deeply.

"Next".

* * *

><p><strong>The bottle spun.<strong>

The cap was pointing at Dective tachibana & the bottom at Kazuma.

"Kazuma truth or dare" "Dare"

"Well I dare you to do 5 cartwheels"

"Okay" Which he did with the help of his Powers.

* * *

><p><strong>The bottle spun.<strong>

The top pointed At nanase & Bottom at Yukari.

"Yukari truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Yukari, tell us, what's the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you?"

"Well" Yukari thought for a awhile & said "The time when I slipped over a banana peel & fell face first in the middle of the cafe"she replied.

"Hey I gotta go to the bathroom u guys continue" Said Kazuma & went off.

* * *

><p><strong>The bottle spun.<strong>

The top pointed At Ayano & Bottom at Katherine. "Truth or dare, Katherine?" "Dare." Said Kathrine boldly. 'What's the worst that could happen?' She told herself.

Ayano thought for a movement & said "Katherine I dare you to go to the kitchen get a wine bottle & come here & Act like a drunken person" said Ayano with an evil smirk.

Katherine gulped. _Well Kazuma is in the bathroom so I have to do this before he comes _she ran away &appeared with a wine bottle & did her act .Every one burst out laughing wile Katherine was on all fours with a gloomy Surrounding. _I've never been this humiliated in my life _she thought "_I'll get back at you for this AYANO KANNAGI_". She raged in her head.

Then Kazuma entered & the game resumed.

* * *

><p><strong>The bottle spun.<strong>

The top pointed At Ayano & Bottom at Kazuma. "Kazuma Truth or dare" "Dare" "NOOOOO" everyone else screamed. He gave them a questioning look & turned his Attention back to Ayano who beckoned him over and whispered his dare to him. The Nanase & Yukari raised their eyebrows, Katherine was glaring at Ayano did even thoughRen was blankly stareing at them. Instead, the rest watched as Kazuma's eyes widened.

B-but, I don't thi-think that…" he stammered.

"It's all right, just do it." She pressed. "Well, then again, you don't really have much of a choice. It is a dare after all." She mused.

"Well, when you put it _that_way...I guess, well….." Kazuma sighed. "Okay." He agreed. He hauled himself off the floor and made a beeline for the bathroom. Everyone watched him go. He locked the door and they soon heard the sound of something being unraveled. His actions caused Katherine's eyebrows to shoot up further from her eye. Ayano smiled and looked at the door expectantly.

They waited and waited. And waited. Nothing happened. At that moment, a crash came from the bathroom which was soon followed by his yelp.

"I'm all right!" reassured Kauma was rustling something waited some more. A moment later, the lock clicked. The door slowly opened and out came Kazuma er, something was slightly different. For one, his shirt was white, and his hair was white. But where did he get that? How did he color his hair so quickly looking closely his shirt & hair wasn't white it as something else; it looked as if he had something wrapped around him…

"Why Kazuma would you mind telling us why your head is so round?" asked Ayano grining.

Everyone's eyes widened at the same time in realization.

"Is that… toilet paper?"Ren questioned daring to believe it.

HE nodded glumly.

"Whhooaa."

Nobody said anything after that. He stood and let the them inspect his work.

"He's not done though." Stated Ayano , Kazuma you still have to do the second part."

Kazuma and nodded. Then, he waddled towards the screen door the best he could. and hopped out into the hallway. The rest were right on his heel. Ayano took out her cell phone & set it to vedio mode. He stopped when he got to the middle, took a deep breath and started hollering.

_I'm a little teapot_

_Short and Stout_

_Here is my handle_

_Here is my spout_

_When I get all steamed up_

_Hear me shout_

"_Tip me over and pour me out!"( Author:Heard my cousin singing so wanted to use it)_

Every one burst out lauging while Kazuma was humiliated. The game went on & no body dared take a dare from Ayano.

* * *

><p>Nanase, Yukari, Tachibana &amp; Katherine wanted to leave as it was getting lateand the rain finally stopped.<p>

Ayano,Kazuma & Ren went to see them to the gate as soon as they left, Kazuma grabbed Ayano put her over his shoulder .

* * *

><p>"WHAT RHE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU PERVERT LET GO OF ME" She started shrieking.<p>

"Oh shut up princess! If something happened to my ear drum you are so pating" He barked at her.

Crap. He was really angry at her.

He took her to a deserted hill and asked "Why did you give me that dare?"

"Thought it'd be fun" She giggled.

"Laugh all you want princess but its payback time" He said with an evil grin and approached her.

"Kazuma….. What are you doing ?" She asked weakly

"PUNISHMENT" He said

"Wha-" He cut her off before she could finish through his lips.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
